El amor renace
by Constyle
Summary: Luego de TDA , algunos campistas se han vuelto amigos, otros han terminado con sus relaciones y otros se encuentran felices junto a sus respectivas parejas. ¿Qué pasaría si todos los ex-campistas se reunieran en un increíble Resort por dos semanas?
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos =) se que he estado desaparecida por aqqi (aunke siempre estoy viendo los nuevos fics) , primero que nada gracias por los reviews, no es malo para una primera historia tener 10 reviews xz , gracias de nuevo y bueno como la mayoria me pedía que subiera otra historia ( Consu bajate de la nube porfa! xD)y ya que mi pequeña y odiosa hermana** - Auch!!¬¬ -(golpe de mi hermana)- me maltratas 77!!- ke **aora me ase "toke toke toke" en el brazo ¬.¬ les dejo mi 2º historia =), que obviamente trata de CourtneyxDuncan,**

**Dissclaimer:** Los personajes de TDI/TDA no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus creadores y a Teletoon.**  
Advertencias:** Mucho drama, OOC (universo alterno) y algunas escenas para mayores de 15 años**  
Summary:** Luego de lo que pasó en TDA entre algunos campistas, algunos se han vuelto amigos, otros han terminado con sus relaciones y otros se encuentran felices junto asus respectivas parejas. ¿Qué pasaría si todos los ex-campistas se reunieran en un increíble resort por 2 semanas?¿Que consecuencias tendrá el encuentro entre algunos?¿Que pasaría si los mismos villanos que uno pensaría que ya no pueden llegar a más, se comportaran peor?. Un fic CourtneyxDuncan y del resto de las parejas.

* * *

**El amor renace**

**Primer capitulo: **

Una pequeña introducción

-¡Courtney, apresúrate! ¡Geoff viene en camino!-Gritaba una rubia desde el primer piso

- Rayos como demora.

-¡Si, espera bajo en un minuto!

Aunque no lo crean ya había pasado un año desde que el show termino, y aunque no lo crean muchos de nosotros nos volvimos muy amigos; Geoff y Bridgette seguían saliendo al igual que Gwen y Trent, Izzy y Owen pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos comiendo o explotando cosas. Desde hace un tiempo yo y Bridge estamos viviendo juntas en un departamento de dos pisos en Toronto y justo ahora estábamos esperando a que Geoff llegara para ir a la fiesta de "sorpresa" de Duncan que había organizado Trent en uno de los Resort "Sunbridge" de los cuales su papá era accionista mayoritario.

No es que me este demorando tanto en arreglarme para verlo ni tampoco por que este emocionada en ir, nada que ver, es solo que me voy a encontrar con muchos amigos, y con algunos no tanto, que no veo hace mucho.

- ¡Courtney! ¡Geoff ya esta aquí, baja!- ¡Ups! se me había olvidado que teníamos solo 10 minutos para llegar; Tonta Courtney ves lo que pasa cuando te pones a pensar en Dun… ¡digo! en tus amigos si en ellos….

-Vamos Courtney –Bridgette ya estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-¡Oye Court, apresúrate, vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Si ya voy!-Baje lo más rápido que pude por las escaleras arreglándome las sandalias y la falda- Listo, ¿tranquilos ahora?

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- Pregunto Geoff que para mi extrañeza se veía muy bien sin su típica camisa rosa, en vez de esa vestía una camisa celeste con rayas azul oscuro.

-Wow, ahora entiendo porque – Se respondió. Me miró de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, ciertamente estaba ruborizada e incómoda a la vez, pero no tanto como Bridgette, se le notaba en la cara, no dejaba de mirar al rubio con mucha cólera.

-Geoff tiene razón, Courtney- Dijo Bridgette, que ahora miraba a su novio con cara asesina, mientras le daba un "pequeño" codazo en las costillas. No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Jajajaja…!- Ambos me miraron, uno confuso y la otra molesta.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?-

-De nada-Le respondí burlona y melódicamente- Mejor nos vamos, que o si no vamos a llegar mañana- Dije entre risas tomando a la pareja del brazo y dirigiéndonos afuera. Ambos confundido, encogiéndose de hombros, fueron tras de mi.

Ya en el auto, mis dos amigos venían discutiendo el porqué los paraguas terminan en forma de J, ya se imaginaran quien habrá iniciado el tema; ciertamente, algo irrelevante para mi. Mientras ellos seguían así, en mi mente me decía:

_"Así que otra vez te veré ¿no?... La idea de este viaje era para enocontrarme inconscientemente contigo, según Bridge, era solo una pequeña junta entre todos los ex-campistas, solo hasta el día de ayer me he venido a enterar que era para celebrar tu cumpleaños.  
Aún recuerdo cuando me perdía en tus azulados ojos, cuando mis labios se poseían por el candor y la pasión que emanaban los tuyos, que al besarlos me producía un placer infinito, inigualable… Tus brazos, que fuertes y musculosos, me reconfortaban del frío, la angustia y del dolor… El dolor del saber que lo nuestro se termino por la culpa de terceros… Aunque eh salido con otros chicos, todos aprobados por mis padres, ninguno se te parecía, todos eran superficiales, ego centristas, niños de mami, en fin, unos completos perdedores... Nadie te llegaba siquiera a los talones… te extraño pero no podemos ser más que amigos…Duncan"_

Pensaba entre suspiros hasta que una pregunta de mi amiga me sacó de ellos.

-¿Y Courtney que dices? ¿Tengo o no razón?- me cuestiono mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor. Al parecer me acababan de integrar a su "interesante" conversación.

-¿Mm?, perdona que decías- Dije bajándome de mi nube volteándome a verla.

-Decía que si tengo razón al decir que los paraguas terminan en jota por que así es mucho más fácil de sostener ¿no es cierto?- Me decía una muy segura Bridgette con una amplia sonrisa, por la cual supuse que habían efectuado una apuesta con su novio.

-Ah… si, si es cierto.- Respondí sin darle importancia.

-¡Ja! ¿lo ves?- La rubia muy feliz, se burlaba de su ignorante novio brincando de felicidad.

-Demonios...

- Ahora págame- Dicho esto extendió su mano al frente del chico.

Musitando blasfemias por lo bajo, Geoff sacó su billetera y le entregó 20 dólares, la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le arrebato el dinero.

-Y amor... ¿Quieres otra apuesta?- Exclamó burlonamente la rubia sacudiendo de un lado a otro el dinero encima del rostro de su novio.

"Ese par jamás cambiará" pensaba, mientras comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos lentamente para poder entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno me quedo muuuuuuuuuuuuy corto este cap, pero para dejarlos con el hilo lo tuve que acer de ese modo =) Slds y espero reviews criticas reclamos sugerencias etc.!! Bye**

**atte.**

**~.Constyle.!**


	2. Encuentros

**Hola a todos hace mucho que no subía fic, todo sto se debe al mayor de los villanos y criminales del mundo..... LA ESCUELA!! Si, toda esa compañía de adultos desconsiderados que no entienden que para sus alumnos hay mas que libros y tareas o exámenes!q todos tenemos una vida fuera del cole la cual disfrutamos o tratamosde hacerlo!!Bueno ademásaka en chile losprofes estan deparo, asi ke lamayoria de los colegios estan en paro..Pero esperen?! El mío no! esto es un complot y...  
Yo alterno:** Para de aburrirlos con tu discurso y dejalos con el fic ¬¬

Bueno vamos a acerle caaso a mi otro yo, aca está el fic. pERO ANTES **LOS DISSCLAIMER:**

Los personajes de Tdi no me pertenecen (solo la trama y los hoteles Sunbridge xz) le pertencen aTeletoon y bla bla bla.....Ya aca los dejo

* * *

** El amor renace  
Capítulo 2: Encuentros**

-Listo chicas, ¡ya llegamos!-

Ya habíamos llegado al Resort donde se realizaría la fiesta. Descendimos del convertible y pudimos contemplar el increíble establecimiento que se encontraba frente a nuestros ojos: Tenía piscina, terraza, campo de golf, cancha de tenis, básquetbol y futbol y sin olvidar un hermoso balneario; Ese hotel lo tenía todo.

-Increíble, así que aquí va a ser la fiesta- Mencionó Geoff.

-Bueno literalmente, puesto que en realidad la fiesta la vamos a hacer en el balcón, el cual da a la piscina y al jacuzzi.- Añadió su novia.

-Pero como lo…- Antes de que terminara, Bridge le mostró la invitación.

-Oh…Bueno aún así, ¿Para que son las maletas?- La rubia y yo nos miramos atónitas por la ignorancia del muchacho. Parece que a alguien le falta un poco de deducción…o neuronas.

En la invitación que nos envío Trent (ya que él organizó la fiesta sorpresa.), decía que teníamos que traer equipaje preparado para dos semanas, incluyendo trajes de baños. Todo esto por cortesía de _"Hoteles Sunbridge"_.

Bridgette le explicó que todo el equipaje se debía a que nuestro amigo y anfitrión, nos invitó, no sólo a la fiesta, si no también a pasar unas pequeñas y relajadas vacaciones.

El chico, desconcertado aún no reaccionó hasta después de unos segundos…

-¿Geoff?...-Preguntó Bridge preocupada.

-¡Hermano esto va ha ser genial!- El hiperactivo y entusiasta chico tomó sus maletas, entrando rápidamente al hotel, dejando nos en el estacionamiento. Solas. Y con todas las maletas, que no eran pocas a decir verdad.

-Detesto cuando hace eso- Exclamé con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, pero aún así están tierno y guapo- Dijo entre suspiros mi amiga

-¡Pfff...!- Resoplé. "_¿Es enserio?"_.

Viendo que nuestro acompañante se había ido, recogimos las maletas y nos adentramos al hotel. Al llegar vimos a Trent, Gwen y Owen recibiendo a los invitados y dirigiéndolos a sus habitaciones.

-¡Hola chicas!-La pareja nos saludo desde el vestíbulo acercándose a recibirnos. Mientras nuestro regordete amigo corrió a estrecharnos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo están amigas?-Dijo alegremente.

- Bien, pero estaríamos mejor si nos soltaras-Exclamó amablemente Bridgette.

Ruborizado y arrepentido de casi asfixiarnos, se desprendió de nosotras.

- ¿Y Geoff? ¿No que venía con ustedes?- El trío nos miró confusos, volteando su cabeza para todos lados buscando con la mirada al rubio faltante.

-Si, bueno es una larga historia.- Mencioné encogiéndome de hombros.

Después de un rato de larga charla y de ponernos al tanto con las experiencias del resto, ya que no nos veíamos desde hace algunos meses, teníamos que ir a dejar las maletas para poder disfrutar del paseo.

- Gwen, ¿puedes llevarlas a su habitación para yo poder recibir al resto de los chicos?-Dijo mirándola.

-Si no hay problema- Contestó. "_Genial ahora la gótica nos va a acompañar al cuarto, ¡Wohoo! Que genial"_ .Sé que sueno bastante sarcástica y cruel, pero después de lo que pasó en la segunda temporada del show, digamos que, no he tenido una excelente relación con ella, las veces que hemos convivido, aunque nos dirigimos la palabra, son frías y distantes. No es que estuviera celosa ni nada (que quede claro), pero en ese tiempo me encontraba muy confundida por los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y que ella le coqueteara y lo abrazara frente a miles de persona ¡Es el colmo!, esta bien lo admito, en ese entonces si me gustaba Duncan y se supone que estábamos "saliendo". Y después de perder la confianza en alguien que creías tu amiga, cuesta mucho recobrarla.

-¿Vamos chicas? –Dijo indicándonos que fuéramos con ella.

-¡Claro, enseguida vamos!- Respondió Bridge- ¿Vienes Court?

-Si en un segundo voy- Exclamé desganada.

-Está bien. ¿Vamos Gwen?-La rubia tomó del brazo a la gótica y se fueron por un pasillo largo rodeado de plantas y ventanas que daban a los alrededores, con dos puertas al fondo, que correspondían a los ascensores. La chica de mechones verde azulados giró su cabeza para mirarme fijamente. Su mirada no transmitía rencor ni soberbia, al contrario, ella me decía con la mirada "¿Esta todo bien?".

Ciertamente al principio creí que era de cínica, pero cuando la mire minuciosamente, pude sentir un verdadero sentimiento de culpa, de cierta responsabilidad por nuestra separación.

"_¡__Ah! Rayos Court, mírala de verdad esta arrepentida, además, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso pasó." _Me de que se volteara nuevamente le devolví una mirada de "Tranquila, ya esta todo bien. Noté una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su cara. Luego de esto, pude ver como su imagen desaparecía tras las puertas del elevador…

-¡Hey, Courtney!- Oí una voz que me llamaba desde el hall. Esta voz masculina que captaron mis oídos, me era muy familiar.

Me dí vuelta y pude ver a dos muchachos: Uno alto y moreno, y otro un poco más alto que yo, pero con un bello par de ojos azules.

-¡Duncan! ¡Dj!- Eran mis antiguos compañeros (y ahora mis amigos).Corrí a abrazarlos. Aunque hace poco los vi (hace un par de semanas a atrás), ya extrañaba sus bromas y chistes.

-Los extrañe mucho chicos.- Ambos me correspondieron el abrazo. Sentí un leve susurro en mi cuello.

-Yo también, te extrañe mucho princesa- _"¿Acaso escuche bien?" _pensé Mi ex-novio meestaba diciendo que ¿me extraño? Además me dijo "Princesa" Él no me decía así desde que terminamos, bueno en parte por que yo no se lo permitía. _"¿Es mi idea o esta haciendo calor aquí? ¿Porque mi corazón late tan rápido? No puedo estar sintiendo nervios ¿o sí? Se supone que es mi exnovio, que ya no debo sentir nada por él, se supone…"_

Me separé de ellos, y lo mire directo a los ojos ¿Porqué me habrá dicho eso?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.0.~~~~~~.0.~~~~~~.0.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Realmente, extrañaba la sexy, salvaje, ruda, tierna, competitiva y dulce forma de ser de Courtney. Su pelo castaño, su voluptuoso y bronceado cuerpo, y esos grandes, bellos y oscuros ojos que verdaderamente me hipnotizan. Extrañaba todo de ella, tan solo verla me provocaba unas ganas de besarla incontrolables.

Todo lo que sucedió con Gwen, aunque fue bastante divertido estar en un supuesto "triangulo amoroso", porque lo mío con Gwen, es solo y siempre será una amistad, en realidad esa amistad me costó muy caro: Mi noviazgo con Courtney, el único enserio. Aunque en el tiempo que estuvimos en la segunda temporada, trate de volver a conquistarla, y creo que lo hice, pero no nos alcanzó para regresar. Pero por lo menos, gracias a los chicos, y sobretodo al trío dinámico (Geoff, Dj y Bridgette), ayudaron a volvernos amigos. Y ahora que Trent nos invitó a este hotel por las siguientes 2 semanas, todo puede pasar…

Vi que después de lo que le dije, que por cierto es verdad, se separó de nosotros y me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos reinterrogaban fríamente, no puedo creer que se sonrojara por esa pequeña frase que le susurré y que le importara tanto. Al parecer, al igual que yo,, ella todavía tenía sentimientos hacía mí.

-Y… ¿sus maletas?- Miró al piso tacándose el cuello con su mano izquierda muy nerviosa. Como habrá estado de nerviosa que elaboro una pregunta bastante irrelevante.

-Owen nos llevó a nuestra habitación para que las dejáramos ahí…

-Pero comprenderás que el pobre había comido frijoles y nos fumigó el cuarto-Interrumpí. –Entonces decidimos salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Justo ahora nos dirigíamos a la pla...-Se detuvo y se quedó observando detenidamente a un sujeto que se encontraba en la puerta que da a la piscina. Court y yo nos quedamos mirando confundidos.

-¡Geoff, amigo!- Gritó de repente largándose del hall donde nos encontrábamos.

-Son tal para cual- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Dj alejarse.

-¿Por qué dices eso princesa?

-Porque cuando llegamos, salió corriendo como Dj…-Se detuvo bruscamente, se volteo a mirarme coqueta; Eso es esta volviendo comportarse como la sensual y dulce chica que me encanta…

-¿Me dijiste princesa?

-Si ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-Me fui acercando poco a poco a ella provocadoramente.

-Em … No, solo que no me llamabas así desde que bueno…desde que éramos…-Titubeó. Estaba muy nerviosa y cabizbaja.

-¿Desde que éramos novios?- Terminé la oración. Dicho esto la tomé de la barbilla y la miré detenidamente a esos dulces, marrones y redondos ojos.

-Bueno em… Sí- Desvió su mirada de la mía.

-¿Y porqué te pones nerviosa?- La obligué a mirarme y me acerqué más ella, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.

-¿Nerviosa yo? ¡Ja! como crees, además –Me separó de ella con su mano- Somos solo amigos, no tendría porque pasarme nada.

-Puede ser, ¿pero quién nos dice que no podemos ser algo más?-Tomándola de la cintura, la atraje hacia a mí. Su respiración era cálida y acelerada, le acaricié su bello rostro; Ya no puedo contenerme más…

-Todavía te quiero mucho, Princesa- Luego de esto La besé. Extrañaba esos labios grandes y bellos. Sus besos, cálidos, ardientes, dulces y apasionados, son una droga para mi. Al principio ella se resistió e intentaba separarse de mi, pero al final cedió y rodio con sus bronceados brazos mi cuello, revolviendo mi cabello. En ese momento, no me importo si éramos amigos, lo único que me importa es que nunca acabe.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero creo que me gusto…Aunque me hubiera gustado aún más que estuviéramos en mi cuarto…jajaja....

-Duncan espera.- Sus labios lentamente se separaron de los míos ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Porque habrá querido que nos detuviéramos? Por que, por mi lado yo lo estoy disfrutando.

-¿Mm...…?- No podía detenerme, producía una ansiedad insaciable. La acariciaba con mi nariz, besaba sus rosados pómulos y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Por favor para Duncan…Enserio para. ¡Para!- Un gran eco resonó por todo el hall. Mi cara, más específicamente, mi mejilla ardía.

-¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!- Reclamé frotándome el rostro en señal de dolor. Estaba completamente furioso y desconcertado, pensé que lo disfrutaba, gran error…

-Lo siento Duncan, pero esto no nos puede ocurrir, ahora solo somos amigos y prefiero dejarlo así.- Se hecho aún más para atrás.

-Pero…Princesa vamos, los dos sabemos que tu no quieres eso.- Le tomé la mano y la mire tiernamente.

-Número uno: No me sigas llamando _Princesa_, y dos: No voy a volver a quedar como la chica que su novio la engaño con la gótica rara otra vez.- Contestó fastidiada.-Ahora su mirada estaba cargada de rencor.

-Pero Princesa…

-Nada de Princesa, ahora suéltame- Se soltó bruscamente de mi mano.-Entiende que solo podemos ser amigos y nada más, y si no te queda claro- Se me acercó sensualmente y con voz seductora.- No me vuelvas a besar.-Dió media vuelta pegándome con su cabello que,para mi mala suerte (aunque me gusta más así), había crecido hasta sus costillas.-Adiós Duncan...

-¡Alto Courtney, espera!- Pero era demasiado tarde,ya se había largado de ahí.

-¡No puedes ser! estaba tan cerca.-"_Demonios no puede ser"_ no paro de repetírmelo.

-Oh! ¿Viste eso Dj? El gran Duncan rogando y arrastrándose por una chica como un perfecto perdedor.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!¡Atrévete a repetirlo!-Genial, mis queridos amigos se burlan de mi mala suerte ¿como quieren que no me enfade?

-Calma viejo fue solo una broma – El moreno me tomó del hombro tratando de calmarme.

-Esta bien, ¿pero que no se repita, Ok?-Ambos me asintieron con la cabeza.-¿Cuánto vieron?

-Lo suficiente viejo- Geoff me miraba con desaprobación total.- ¿Cómo pudiste creer que se te iba ha ser tan fácil?

-Nunca lo pensé. Solo lo hice y ya.-Estaba furioso, hastiado de mi actitud con Courtney, nunca me había pasado esto con una chica, normalmente dejo que ellas se derritan y se babeén por mí. Siempre me he jactado de eso. Aunque suene como un cretino arrogante. (verdaderamente me encanta serlo).  
No puedo evitar quererla, desearla, amarla...

Mientras ibamos dentro del ascensor, encamino a nuestra habitación para dejar las malestas del rubio, él y Dj no pararon de cuestionarme mi comportamiento, que porque no fui más sutíl y muchas otras bobadas, llegé al punto de no poder más y los detuve en seco.

-Haber par de tarados, si no se callan van a salir muy mal de esta.-Ambos me vieron atónitos. Y más calmado les dije -Cuando lleguemos al cuarto les responderé todas y cada una de sus dudas. Pero antes de eso no ¿Entendieron?.-El par asintió asombrado tras mi reacción…

-Por fin el tercer piso.-Mencioné (en ese lugar se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones), cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, justo enfrente de nosotros.-Tú…-Alcancé a pronunciar.

* * *

**O.o Qeen será la persona tras las puertas del ascensor, porque nuestro queridoy adorado Duncan habrá actuado así...?Todo descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de EL...AMOR...RENACE !**Eso sono plagiado xD

**Bueno **este cap esta dedicado a mi amiga (q conoci xfanfiction) y ami nueva gemela** B**elu!! =)¿Ves? acá esta** tu** sorpresita,tu igualme caiste excelente además de tener mucho en común (sobretodo porque ambas tenemos una "leve" obsecion por Dunky ^^ y una pequeña demensia xz) Espero que te guste la historia :) l

**T**k **Gemew**!

**Mexican:** No te preocupes, en algún cap (no muy lejos de aki xz) voy a agregar algo de izzy y Owen pero debes de tener paciencia.

**SweetMarshmeloow:** Grax ese día estba aburrida y decidi agregarle algo comico a la historia ademas de justo estaba lloviendo i mi nana alegaba por su paraguas asi ke agradecele a ella x la idea!XP

**NekoNight: **Como te dije en elmensaje aproximadamente habían pasado un par de años osea que tenían 18, a i ke buenokeaunke no seas muy fan del DXC mi historian te aya gustado ^^

**Brookie:** Claro que va a abern DxC Soi un fan eternamente de DxC(l) eStOy ObScEcIoNaDa con la pareja 88

**Gwennatic**: He leído tus historias y aunque en parte tienes razoncon lo del OCC, igual son increíble i =mente grax.

**Nenis:** Sory si parecio plagio pero nu herami intencion i no me di ni cuenta ademas en eltranscurso de la historia te daras cuenta de lo diferente que es (=

**Darmithaw:** Ya ves aca esta el segundo cap a ver q t parece ;)

Grax x los reviews espero q les guste el cap q esten pro

**Atte.**

**~.Constyle!**


	3. Celos: Primera parte!

**Hola se qee me demore con mi 3 cap i ke el segundo nu fue delomejor pero fue un cap relleno de aora en adelante vienen los cap reales aunke x esto de las ultimas semanas de clases estoi ocupadisima me ago unos leves espacios**** para escribir**** ññ no los aburro mas aka esta mi historia .Un poco muxo atrasado bueno eso este es cortisisisisisisisisisismo grax x los reviews mañana posiblemente tenga la segunda parte de este cap okis bueno eso adios!**

* * *

** El amor renace  
Capitulo 3:Celos **

-Tu…-Alcancé a pronunciar.  
-Hola muchachos- Una chica de mechones verde azulados se encontraba recostada en la pared de enfrente. Se levantó presurosa a saludarnos.- ¿Cómo han estado?  
-¡Gwen!...Bien gracias-Contestaron. Geoff y Dj bajaron del elevador a su encuentro. Salí a la siga de ambos; pero me encontraba incómodo con aquella situación. Si. Se que Gwen era mi amiga y que obviamente (por ser la novia de Trent) me la iba a encontrar; pero no creí que en este momento. No obstante me cuesta aceptarlo, estaba muy incómodo con su presencia después de lo que Courtney me recriminó. No podía dejar de pensar en que por culpa de nuestros "juegos superficiales" se hayan terminado dos relaciones: La de Gwen y Trent, y la más importante para mí. Obviamente la mía con Courtney. Es increíble que "Elvis" nos haya perdonado y mi princesa aún no.  
-Acaso no saludas, Duncan- Recibí un codazo por parte del moreno.  
-¡Auch!...Hola…-Dije desganado mientras me frotaba las costillas.  
-Yo también estoy my feliz de verte- Respondió.  
-No estoy para tus bromas "niña sarcasmo"- Dije cortante. -Con permiso.-Pase por entre ellos encamino a mi habitación. "_¿Pero que le pasa?_" preguntó Gwen. Sentí como esas miradas me acechaban confundidas y me interrogaban tratando de saber el motivo de mi huída.

**~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~~~~**

Ya nos hallábamos cerca de mi cuarto cuando decido preguntarle a Gwen.

-Y Gwen… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Trent? – Pregunte tratando indirectamente de llegar al conflicto que tuvieron con Court.  
-Excelente, Bridgette. Ayer cuando llegamos, fuimos a cenar con su padre, que se porto muy bien con nosotros.-Decía animada. _"Parece que tendré que ser más directa"  
_-Que genial y… ¿como va todo con Court?-Cuestioné. Mi gótica amiga se detuvo y me miró fijamente.  
-¿Te diste cuenta?- Preguntó cabizbaja. Me acerque a ella, posando mi mano en su hombro.  
-Claro, ustedes son mis mejores amigas y sé cuando pasa algo entre ustedes.-Dicho esto la abracé por los hombros.- Ahora dime que paso…  
-No lo sé muy bien, hace un par de meses estábamos bien, cuando nos encontrábamos, nos saludamos, hablamos, etc. Yo pensé que todo había quedado olvidado. Pero hoy estaba muy fría y distante y-y… No sé que habré hecho para que se comporte así conmigo.-La pobre se encontraba muy deprimida. _"Creo que ya se la razón".  
_

-Gwen mira no te preocupes. Ven, mejor entremos a la habitación.-La tomé del brazo y la llevé dentro. Dejamos las maletas en el armario y no sentamos en uno de los sofás de la habitación.- Óyeme con atención Gwen.  
-Ok.-Asintió.  
-La actitud de Court, pese a que su enemistad se había compuesto, se debe a que la acecho el fantasma del pasado.-Hice una pausa noté que la gótica me miraba asombrada. Realmente sonaba, ¿inspirada?; pero eso siempre me pasa cuando ayudo a una amiga**. [Quien no quiere amigas como ella ^^]  
**- Escucha. Ella realmente ha cambiado desde esa situación, se ha vuelto más amable, comprensiva y menos celosa; además, hay que entender que, aunque ella no lo admita, Duncan fue su primer gran amor (Si es que no el único) y que te haya coqueteado y te haya…-No pude terminar la frase.  
-¿Tu también?- Me reclamó resignada -¡¿Que acaso nadie entiende que somos solo amigos?  
-Bueno pero ahora todos lo saben, aunque tienes que admitir que su amistad fue MUY cariñosa.- Espeté cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja diciendo "_¿O no es cierto?_". La chica de mechones azul me miró dudosa. "_Sabe que di en el blanco_" pensé.  
-Quizás tengas razón; pero no era nuestra intención además él es como un hermano para mí es como mi gemelo: tenemos los mismos gustos en ropa, colores y en películas. Tú entiendes Bridge, no podemos dejar de ser amigos de un día para otro.-Me contestó encogida de hombros.  
-Claro que sí. Pero que te parece si hablas con Court, cuando ella llegue y se amistan. Es más, ahora con la nueva actitud que tiene, es muy probable que la disculpada sea ella y no tu.-Dije sonriente. Ambas intercambiamos miradas y reímos.

**~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~~~~**

**Aki esta espero que les guste adios!!**

**Necesito su ayuda! Me pueden decir que cancion en español representa más a los sgts personajes en mi historia( es para un futuro cap)**

**-Courtney -Duncan -Geoff -Bridgette -Trent -Gwen -Dj -Lindsay -Katie -Tyler  
**

**Bueno eso es ai sikieren ke agregue a otros campistas dentro del fic como noah heather ezequiel, en su review bye!**

**atte.  
~.Constyle.!  
**


	4. Celos: Segunda parte!

**Bueno como les prometí aki esta la segunda parte del 3 cap de mi historia, el anterior no fue muy largo; en todo caso fue cortisisisisismo, pero aun asi ke bueno ke les gusto ^^ . Ade+este capitulo si va atener celos i algunos suspensos como el 2ª n.n Peroo aun me falya la 3 parte y luego viene el cap 4 xz! y No los aburro mas aka esta!****  
Disclaimmer:Aunqe me encantaria la serie Total drama no mepertenece olo me pertenece un poco dela trama de este fic .^^  
**

**  
**Salí corriendo tratando de alejarme de ese lugar. "_No puede ser. ¿Porqué mi corazón late tan fuerte? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Será que todavía sentimos algo el uno por el otro? ¿Y porque digo __sentimos__ si yo no siento nada por él? Oh… eso creo…"_ Todas estas preguntas atacaban mi cabeza. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya hecho eso?, se supone que somos "solo" amigos. Mi cabeza estaba aturdida, confundida. No podía pensar con claridad. "¡Uy! Courtney, porque te dejaste besar por ese criminal. ¿No ves que te confundes?, pero porque me confundo ese ya es un capitulo cerrado en mi vida"…  
-¡Ah!, ¡Porque me pasa esto a mi!-Grité sin pensar. Las personas me miraban confundidos. _"Rayos Court… ¿ves lo que provocas? Ahora todos piensan que estoy loca_".  
-Pero amiga ¿Qué te paso?-Sentí como una mano se apoyo en mi hombro. Voltee a ver de quien se trataba y pude distinguir a una robusta y morena chica atrás de mi, que se encontraba acompañada con el eufórico y regordete rubio (este cargaba un montón de maletas atigradas), que me miraban aturdidos.  
-¡Leshawna, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunté mientras le daba un gran abrazo.  
-Excelente chica, pero… ¿Y tú?-Me miró preocupada. Como ella vivía del otro lado del país no nos veíamos desde un largo tiempo. Pero aún así, ella sabía que mi relación con Gwen se había arreglado, pero no la más importante para mi. _"No muy bien._" Le respondí con la mirada.  
-Mira sabes, mejor te lo cuento después y así te….-Me di vuelta para notar a nuestro regordete amigo con cara de excluido.  
-¿Y adonde se dirigían?-Cuestioné mirando a mi eufórico amigo.  
-Estaba ayudando a Leshawna a llevar sus maletas a su cuarto cuando te oímos gritar.- Respondió. El gordito se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.-Pero ya que estas bien, ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas? Y así vas a ver tu habitación… Según lo que me contó Trent, todas las habitaciones tienen vista al mar.  
_"Wow, realmente a madurado bastante. Parece que no fui la única"_ Esbocé una sonrisa complaciente aceptando su propuesta.

En el camino a las habitaciones Leshawna, Owen y yo fuimos conversando sobre la vida amorosa de ambos. Leshawna había terminado con Harold debido a la obsesión que tenía éste por ella; y Owen seguía con la loca maniática de Izzy. La cual no se encontraba en el resort. Intrigadas por la ausencia de la pelirroja, a morena y yo le preguntamos donde se encontraba a lo cual él solo respondió:  
-Ella no pudo venir porque le debe cinco mil dólares en vestidos a Heather.-Lo miramos confundidas.

-¿Pero cómo…?.--Digamos que le debe una mano a su piromanía-  
-Ooooh…-Ya más tranquilas seguimos con el trayecto a las habitaciones. Cuando llegamos, Owen y Leshawna se dirigieron a la habitación de la última mientras entraba a mi cuarto.  
-¡Adiós chicos, los veo luego!....Bridgette que crees…-Me detuve al ver una chica de tez blanca, ojos negros como el azabache y cabello con mechones azulados.- ¿Que hace **ella** aquí? –Pregunte un poco molesta ¡Ella era la persona a la que menos quería ver en este momento!

-¡Courtney espera!-Bridgette se levantó presura a calmarme-Escucha por favor. Gwen no tuvo intención alguna de acercarse a Duncan como "más que amiga". Ella tan solo es su amiga,comolo somos Leshawna, Beth, Izzy y yo. Tan solo calmate y escuchala. ¿Entendiste?- Me cuestiono con ese autoritario tono maternal de su voz.  
-Esta bien, _mamá_- Conteste burlona mientras esperaba las palabras de la gótica. Bridge me dirigío una mirada asesina a la vez que le daba un pequeño codazo a Gwen para que hablara.

-¿Y bien que querias decirme?- Espete debrazos cruzados.

-Pues yo me queria disculpar.....

* * *

** Eso es ttodo amigos mikmente no da maspor hoy dentro de la semana lestengo otro cap los kiero muxito bye.!**

**Constyle.!**


End file.
